Culture clash
by Lira Leigh
Summary: When a girl from London that Tania knew appears in the Faerie realm all hell breaks loose as the girl's uncontrollable magic makes the impossible possible. okay yeah totally horrible summary but I don't really know where this is going.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Faerie Path. That goes for the whole story because I'm not saying it again.**

**A/N: Just an Idea I came up with on the way to my cousin's house. I know its a short prologue but the chapters will probably get longer. I don't know how this is gonna end and the prologue really just sets the scene for the rest of the story.  
**

Transportation spells were never easy for her to begin with especially when your witchcraft tutor had a thirteen year old who stared at your boobs the entirety of the lesson. But that was just the life of seventeen year old Lirit Dagger. "Knock it off Lance" She said to the boy "I know you're looking at my boobs" she opened one of her honey brown eyes, some said they looked gold. Her shoulder length black hair framed her face as she sat within a closed circle

"Sorry" Lance said but he didn't avert his gaze.

Speaking the words Lance's mother had drilled into her mind a flash of lightning hit down where Lirit was sitting and the teen disappeared from the chalk circle drawn on the ebony hardwood floor.

"Uh mom, she um mispronounced the last word." Lance said, his eyes wide with fright

"Damn it!" the woman exclaimed. "Well she's gone into another place… a better one." She shrugged after a moment she reached up and placed her hand on her forehead.

"You mean she's dead?" Lance exclaimed

"She either is now or she will be soon. No one ever returns when they mess up a transportation spell." The woman said as she walked off. "Pack your things" She called over her shoulder "We're leaving before anyone finds out she's gone." Turning the corner she left her son staring at her with contempt, how could anyone not care that their student just disappeared?


	2. Chapter 1

It was a cold afternoon as five of the six remaining daughters of King Oberon and Queen Titania gathered in their private lounge. "It is freezing; even the animals are chilled to the bone." Cordelia said as she sat next to the hearth as Eden, the eldest of the sisters conjured a fire into it.

"It is. The construction of my new library has stopped for the time being" Sancha agreed.

"I hope no one gets seriously ill, I am running low on certain herbs" Hopie said solemnly

"Rathina better not freeze out there" Tania, the youngest muttered

"I require some assistance!" Rathina's voice called from outside. The seventeen year old princess was calf length buried in snow, she was holding up the limp form of an unconscious young woman, around the age of the princess hoisting her up.

Eden snapped her long, thin fingers and the unconscious girl started hovering a few feet off of the snow fall.

"Thank you Eden!" Rathina called as she steered the other girl as she would a cart. A loud snore resonated from the unconscious girl making Rathina roll her eyes and shake her head. Once she got up to the lounge she grinned and put the girl on the floor in front of the fire.

"Where did… this come from?" Hopie asked looking at the unconscious teenager as she checked her pulse.

"I found her in the snow." Rathina said

"Lirit" Tania laughed as the sleeping girl snores picked up once more after a moment of silence. Tania kicked Lirit's side to wake her up.

"What the hell!" Lirit exclaimed shooting up and looking around. "Tania!" she said grinning at the younger girl "I thought you ran off and eloped with… uhh Cedric right?"

"Edric" Tania said laughing softly as Lirit shook her head to help dry her hair.

"I was close" Lirit said scratching her head

"True" Tania said with a grin

"You know her Tania?" Rathina asked

"Yeah, we went to the same school, although she is a year ahead of me."Tania said

"Was a year, I flunked second semester last year." Lirit corrected

"Of course you did, you never showed up" Tania said, she had seen Lirit sneaking off campus several times.

"True" Lirit said nodding "Where am I?" she asked suddenly

"You're in the Faerie Realm" Tania said "How did you get here?" She asked

"I don't know…" Lirit said before promptly falling unconscious once more.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoo! I'm back after battling a cold, and trying not to get the stomach flu from me mum. So yeah here's Chapter... whatever it is... it's labeled chapter 2 on my computer but I think it's actually chapter three on here. Anyway the insanity begins!**

"Great…" Tania muttered looking at the older girl she shook her head "I've heard you can stay awake for at least forty eight hours but now you just randomly pass out.'" She shook her head

"Her mystical stamina level is almost nonexistent, Eden would this affect her consciousness?" Hopie asked her sister

"Yes" Eden said chuckling "Whoever her instructor is must be a complete dullard, to have a girl of her age attempt a transportation spell would be certain death, she is extremely lucky."

"Then she should start buying lottery tickets" Tania said laughing "She was always short on cash"

"Lottery tickets" Sancha asked slowly

"Never mind" Tania said quickly

"Why do you assume she performed a transportation spell Eden?" Hopie asked

"Her symptoms" Eden said simply "Bleariness, along with mystical stamina exhaustion, and having no indication of where she is" She explained with a shrug.

"How do I treat her, since you are clearly the expert?" Hopie asked

"Rest, fluids, along with proper training after she is rested" Eden said, Hopie nodded

"Freaking kid… eh" Lirit muttered in her sleep.

"Is she…" Hopie trailed off not knowing how to describe the human girl.

"This is normal for her actually, she speaks and twitches in her sleep" Tania laughed

"Pancakes" Lirit muttered drawing the word out as she twitched once more. "Bacon" she exclaimed

"What an odd person…" Sancha said, Lirit's foot slightly twitched and then all of a sudden pancakes and bacon appeared sporadically around the room.

"What is this delightful jerky?" Cordelia asked chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Pig ass" Lirit twitched once more, an extremely large pig fell out of nowhere landing on Sancha. A sharp edge of one of Sancha's beloved books dug into the pig's hind quarters making the obese animal squeal with pain.

"What the hell?" Lirit exclaimed shooting up she looked around before grabbing a nearby pancake and taking a large bite out of it. "So, what happened here?" She asked

"You" Tania said as Cordelia and Hopie managed to pull the pig off of Sancha.

"Ah… things start popping in from nowhere?" Lirit asked taking another bite and chewing quickly

"Yep" Tania said as Eden looked at the foreign girl with an odd look before taking a piece of spare cloth she gagged Lirit and quickly knocked her out by hitting her with one of Sancha's large dictionaries.

"What was that for?" Sancha asked

"So she would not struggle" Eden shrugged as she drug the unconscious girl off towards her tower.

**Another A/N: XD I couldn't resist having Eden knock Lirit out**. **Blame my sleep deprived randomness if you will. Probably was terribly out of character but oh well.**


	4. Chapter 3

When Lirit woke hours later Eden was staring at a map on the land of Faerie. "Oh you're up" Eden said as Lirit sat up and looked around the room, magical tomes were in neat stacks. "I apologize for my actions but I was trying to cause as little damage as possible." Eden said taking the gag out of Lirit's mouth. "This is my tower, I moved you here because there are wards here that keep your magic from flailing out."

"Oh, okay" Lirit said nodding; Eden crouched down in front of her and balanced on her heels. Studying the girl with questioning look on her face Eden nodded once before standing up again.

"You should sleep, your training begins tomorrow." Eden said

"I never sleep for more than a few hours." Lirit said shaking her hair out

"Lirit, if you will not sleep I will put you under a magical sleep." Eden said "Your magical stamina is nearly nonexistent and bringing it back up will take strength which you currently do not have." She said crossing her arms over her chest. She looked incredibly powerful and determined to make Lirit comply with her will. "As soon as you get your strength up you can begin training and the sooner you start training the sooner you can go out in public" she said "If you cannot sleep then just rest." She said

"Yes ma'am" Lirit said, she had no idea who this woman was but she was intimidating.

"Now sleep." Eden said "or rest, I don't care" she said

"Fine" Lirit said lying back down she rolled over on one side and started counting the stones eventually falling asleep.

---

The next time Lirit awoke Eden was reading a large book that was apparently called Tutoring the Magically Defenseless for Recluses "Oh you are awake" Eden said "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the woman that was here before?" Lirit asked looking at Eden suspiciously

"I was just trying to be friendly" Eden said cocking a brow.

"Oh" Lirit said before rolling over and counting the stones again to pass the time.

---

"You're doing good little one" Eden said during training about three weeks after they'd begun.

"Little one, what the hell do you mean by little one?" Lirit asked

"It's a term of endearment, you're my little one" Eden said simply with a smile

"Ehh" Lirit said closing her eyes she concentrated on making a small ball of magical energy appear in the middle of a circle Eden had drawn. A flame rose on the paper, burning it up instantly.

"Well that backfired miserably" Eden laughed, "Take a break, we will try again later"

**A/N: The whole 'little one' conversation happened between my councilor/tutor and me yesterday, I couldn't resist putting it in here because it just seemed to fit for Lirit and Eden. Other than that the next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
